1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a holding device capable of being contained inside a casing and fixed outside the casing and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a notebook computer has become one of the most common electronic products in people's daily life for dealing with documentation, emails or playing videos and so on. With development of the notebook computer industry, the notebook computer has been more powerful to deal with more affairs for people, leading to time that people use the notebook computer longer and longer. However, it is often boring when the notebook computer is utilized for dealing with daily affairs. Thus, designs of the notebook computer with more fun in use or with effects different from those mentioned above for increasing value of the notebook computer in the market have become an issue in the industry.